Liberation of Sierra
The Liberation of Sierra Was marked the beginning of United's Operation Valor, and the first Major battle to take place in a Universe far beyond their own with no other Organic creatures around, in the Universal; Generation's Occupied Machine Universe of Hora. This Battle also forced the Universal Generation to switch to a defensive role, further eliminatning any other chance on a second Invasion of the Organic universe. ''Prelude 'Third Era of The Galactic War' 4 Years have passed the Universal Generation Failed Invasion of the Organic realm, U.E.A Forces used these 4 years in an attempt to amass for an Invasion of the Universal Generation hom galaxy known as the Universe of Hora, by constructing more Battleships, armor, Guns, ammunition, supplies, Star fighters, and anything else that could be used to cause destruction in war. The time of the great Galaxy Departure came In 2212, after Earth Scientist, managed to hack the Riverian computers, allowing the New Gunghollow, warping gates to work for Earth. By April 4th, a large U.E.A Invasion fleet consisting of about 221 Battle Ships along with 21 Invasion Carriers, arrived in the stars of Hora, where they later learned that the region that they have just entered was known as Soul 5, the location of Sierra. The FS7 responded to the Earth Invasion by sending a large defense fleet from Sierra, in order to repel the attack, but the U.E.A Space navy was able to easily overrun the FS7u defenses in Space, arriving to Sierra at about April 6th, A Large engagement clashed over Sierra for control of the Atmosphere. The FS7 fleet, began to take a major pounding from U.E.A. Star Carriers, who were just warped in the vicinity forcing them to turn around and withdraw. The Continentals were later informed of U.E.A presence in Hora, and ordered the FS7 to hold the planet at all cost. History 'Sierra Invasion' 'U.E.A. Insertion' 'Beachhead of Carnage Canyon' 'Attack on Jun 3' 'Battle of the Galactic Mountains' The Galactic Mountains held dear importance in the Occupation of Sierra, with an FS7 Constructed Weapons Lab located in the heart of the Mountains, about 20 miles North of the Town of Aron. Aron Village was a very small settlement on Sierra. Rivera's population was probably employed at the R.F.F.S.7 Weapons labs throughout the years of Sierra's occupation at the end of The Galactic War. and it's Miner population was fiercely loyal to the Continentals of Europodia who were stationed on Rivera, A Planet who once colonized them before their downfall in 23Ga, during the Platinum Wars. There are quite a few refineries and factories dotted around Aron, in various states of abandonment. Over time they've been glassed away by the FS7, and rebuild into a large weapons factory, turning the entire Planet of Sierra, into a guns Industry. The Operation began with New Harrison and Hojara on a train that is heading for the Chaos Star. After killing many FS7 on this train, they encounter the first and only non-hostile FS7, who proved to be a resident of Sierra who opposed the FS7. The only thing he says is "I-I'm not a soldier!" and also "I have to stop the train!". When the train stops, Hojara, and New Harrison split. It is unknown what route Hojara takes. New Harrison travels through the Weapons lab and has to fight through a large amount of FS7 fighters, in the area, plus even destroying a Raider as well in the process. After a while, New Harrison and Hojara meet again in a control room, where they soon found out that the FS7, are planning on bringing in more reinforcements in order to drive the U.E.A out of Hora. They soon managed to move and get to the place where Continental Hunter Core Roran is holding the rest of Nero Squad, Panamala, Melnoria, and a Scout Team CO. When New Harrison tells Hojara to wait for his signal, Hojara waits and goes in as soon as New Harrison orders the attack, and both kill most of the FS7, Hojara however got shot in the left, eye, and a second time in the arm causing him to drop to the ground losing a lot of blood. Hunter escapes, and flies away with an Raider Drop ship just when Alpha Squad comes out of the factory. Continental Hojara Hoystoria Roran dies from damage rate here, right In Tarah's arms, with her crying over him. 'Invasion of Horca' Horca was the main Target location of the U.E.A invasion of Sierra, planning on using the capital city as their main Head Quarters for their first major beach head in the Universe of Hora. It was known securing the city would effectively cripple the FS7's military capabilities, throughout the Outer regions of Hora, as well as a large bulk of military forces that they would be sending in order to prevent the humans from gaining a strong hold in their Universe. During the first hours of D-Day for the second wave, the R.F.F.S.7 forces stationed on Sierra, set up a defensive perimeter consisting of Orbital Star Cannons, and were ordered to hold the planet until Reinforcements could arrive from Korna. After the Orbital Star Cannons destroyed a large group of U.E.A Battleships In Sierra's orbit during the Space Engagement in the early months of the Invasion, the U.E.A decided it was best not to move their Space Fleet, forward as such an action would only result in more losses, and also thwarting their plans for revenge against the Roran Federal: Federation Strike 7. Meanwhile, New Harrison arrives on Sierra with Nero Squad, as they were sent to find to destroy the O.S.C. guns around the surface of Sierra. After destroying a grand total of up to about 20-30 cannons the U.E.A invasion fleet descended of Horca, and began to land troops on the streets. The U.E.A. A large garrison of U.E.A that have Invaded other regions around Sierra soon broke through the R.F.F.S.7 Defenses at K-9 Field, and hooked up with the Horca Invasion occupying the City of Horca, in about 13 days. New Harrison later received an Urgent call from his wife Panmela, who warned him that a new FS7 Fleet was on the way to try and retake Sierra in order to prevent the Beach head from being established. As a response General Kar, ordered a large fleet in Sierra's orbit to defend the Planet from Space, and the ground Invasion forces to dig in as well if the FS7 should land. 'FS7 Counter Attack At Horca' Despite the FS7's defeat in Horca, the Main U.E.A Garrison that was patrolling The skies above Horca came under fire from an FS7 Counter attack, catching the fleet in Space completely off guard. War In space was already erupting, but unfortunately the small U.E.A fleet wasn't able to hold back all Invading FS7 Ships, from reaching the surface of the planet. A FS7 Carrier, the RHM Nero, managed to slip passed the orbital defenses along with 4 other FS7 Cruisers entering Sierra's atmosphere where they attacked the U.E.A Docked ships over Horca, by boarding, and Invading them one by one while the rest were just blown right out of the sky. The U.E.A Ground forces watched as 4 of their stronger frigates dropped outta of the sky and crash some where around the city, It was than that the Nero, began to launch a massive Ground Invasion on retaking Sierra. Days later the U.E.A found themselves outnumbered by the FS7 Invasion, and were at the point of Evacuation out of Hora. Things got so bad that some of the U.E.A went nuts into shooting their way off the Planet only for them to get destroyed by the FS7 in Orbit, they were trapped with no where else to go. While the terrain slowly began to get reoccupied some Earth forces believed that they will never avenge their brothers and sisters who were slaughtered on Earth along with the rest of her colonies, but those that were still confident continued to fight anyway. Their last stand took place at Horca, who managed to hold back for several weeks against the FS7, Invasion. The city became overwhelmed and overrun, but on the Night of August 1st, 2212, the U.E.A received reinforcements from above, with a fleet of about 20,000 Ships that over ran the FS7 In orbit and managed to reclaim the Terrian of Sierra, destroying the FS7 Counter attack and sending them retreating back into Space, where they were also attacked from the U.E.A Fleet blocking their route of retreat. United Arrives '''FS7 Withdraw' Aftermath Trivia Category:Universal Battles Category:Events Category:The Galactic War Category:Battles of the Third Era of the Galactic War Category:2212 Category:Galactic War Era